


Neugeboren

by Tjej



Series: Lyrisches zum Tatort Münster [5]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Boerne rumort etwas....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neugeboren

**Author's Note:**

> Oh je, ich hoffe, ich langweile euch nicht langsam.  
> Aber ich hab grade echt nen Narren an der Sache mit den Gedichten gefressen.  
> Passt mir auch so gut, weil ich für längeres irgendwie keine Energie habe im Moment.
> 
> Das hier wollte ich eigentlich noch ein wenig liegen lassen (warum auch immer...), aber in einem Anfall von Spontanität dachte ich, ich hau's jetzt einfach doch schon mal raus... :-)
> 
> Vorsicht: 'n Ticken kitschig...

*  
*  
*

 

Schüchterne Zuneigung paart sich  
im Schutz der Nacht  
mit unterdrücktem Begehren.

Vages Gefühl keimt auf,  
mit dem ich schwanger gehe.

Und die Frucht wächst und wächst,  
windet sich in meinem Kopf.

Wird zur Gewissheit und  
teilt sich

 

einmal

zweimal

 

Jeder Drilling ein Abstraktum.  
Zu dritt ein noch  
unausgesprochenes Faktum.

-

Bei Anbruch des Tages  
drängen die drei  
unaufhaltsam aus meinem Kopf,

und aus meinem Mund  
fallen sie direkt in deine Brust.

Die ersten Schreie -

ICH

LIEBE

DICH

 

*  
*  
*


End file.
